


teen wolf drabbles

by dirtylittlewar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylittlewar/pseuds/dirtylittlewar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Rampant hunters and gratuitous murder aside, do you think it'd be in bad taste to get Jackson a heat lamp for his birthday?"</p><p>A collection of short, Teen Wolf, inspired drabbles that I needed to get out of my drafts folder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	teen wolf drabbles

**1\. there's a time and place for everything**

They're being held under siege in a pet store and really it comes as no surprise, especially since it's become a common place thing as of late. Scott's hold tightens considerably as soon as an arrow whizzes by and embeds itself into a display of dog food. 

"Rampant hunters and gratuitous murder aside, do you think it'd be in bad taste to get Jackson a heat lamp for his birthday?"

**2\. great to know he's as charming as ever**

Jackson has slipped well beyond the point of Mogwai and shifted into full blown Gremlin territory, not that he was ever cute or cuddly to begin with. Seriously, Stiles was going to write, 'no more feeding Jackson after midnight' memos.

**3\. someone should seriously revoke Derek's gym membership before he turns into the hulk**

"Hey, give me a drink of that." Derek pushes the styrofoam cup into Stiles hands before he even has a chance to go through the spiel about how cooties won't kill him. It's surprising he didn't put up much of a fuss until Stiles swallows and immediately realizes why. 

It's one of Derek's stupid protein shakes that tastes more or less like cement mix.

Seriously, if he keeps this up Derek will start to become the equivalent of Jared Fogle, in the sense that he's unintentionally endorsing protein shakes instead of Subway sandwiches. 

**4\. Stiles is the complete opposite of Bruce Wayne when it comes to the ladies**

"The most game I've ever gotten, that didn't involve actually participating in a contact sport, was probably that time I accidentally held hands with that Peterson kid from history. He mistook me for his girlfriend because she had to shave her head after she had gotten a severe case of lice."

**5\. be my sugar baby honey**

Stiles is at an absolute loss for words and telling from the way Scott is flopping around like a fish, he's just as surprised at the fact that Derek Hale slipped him his phone number. 

It takes a moment for the realization to sink in as he stares at the napkin before Scott laughs.

"Allison was totally right when she said you fit under the category of Halebait."


End file.
